


Not Just Roommates- Zukka

by yourmomsphatass



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 365 days, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Blow Jobs, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Lemon, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sokka & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Television Watching, Top Sokka (Avatar), azula is a drug dealer, closeted zuko, horny zuko, pot brownies, toph is busy so she's not mentioned, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmomsphatass/pseuds/yourmomsphatass
Summary: Sokka and Zuko are roommates who have been in quarantine together and are bored and horny. They decide to watch 365 days and end up doing a little more than just watching a movie.This is my first smut so tell me if you like it or not!(I also posted this on Wattpad, this is not copied, it is my own work)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 303





	Not Just Roommates- Zukka

Zuko called across Sokka and Zuko's cozy apartment, "Want to watch a movie?" Sokka was currently baking edibles for the two that he purchased from Azula, who decided against her father's high wishes for her, to become a drug dealer. In contrast to his sister, Zuko had never had a thing for doing drugs but quarantine has made him think of doing things he had never done.

"Sure, lemme finish the brownies first!" Zuko turns on the TV, waiting for Sokka to come in, he throws himself on the couch and checks instagram. He sees Aang's post about Katara. "Gross," Zuko says to himself while throwing his phone to his side. He scrolls through the Netflix trending now section.

Sokka finishes the brownies and puts two on a plate for him and Zuko. "What we watching?" Sokka asks, placing the plate in between the two on the couch, the only thing separating the boys.

"Umm, we can watch the Nut Job," Zuko continues to scroll through stopping to look at Despicable Me's cover.

"Wanna watch 365 Days?" Sokka grins.

Zuko looks at Sokka questioningly.

"It's not a weird movie at all!" Sokka tells the boy a little too enthusiastically. Zuko rolls his eyes, "Give me a brownie, I'm gonna need it."

"Whatever you say, Zuzu." Sokka mocks him, handing the boy a brownie. "Don't eat it all at once."

"I know how to eat a brownie," says Zuko, more confident than he should've been as he bites down. He smiles at Sokka, who looks at him doubtfully. Zuko holds back a gag as he swallows the bite in his mouth. Sokka burst out laughing as he tries to keep a bite of his own brownie down.

Zuko stares into Sokka's eyes a bit too long, mesmerized by every small detail. Sokka notices and stares back. Zuko blushes and returns his gaze back to the TV.

"So are we going to watch it now?" Zuko asks, trying to keep his voice from becoming high-pitched.

"Uh, sure..." Sokka follows Zuko and looks back at the screen. He puts a hand on his neck awkwardly.

Zuko had a crush on him since they first met, but his father would never approve of any sort of romantic feelings towards a man. He dated Mai for a while, but they both knew they were each other's beards. He knew for sure when he caught Mai and his own sister making out. As uncomfortable as it made him, he was happy he wasn't the only 'disappointment' in the family. When Azula came out, their father, Ozai, practically cut her off. Mai had remained one of Zuko's best friends but they fell apart when she left Azula for Ty Lee.

Sokka had always been openly out as bisexual, having been with women and men before. Zuko was always a bit jealous that his family supported him. But Zuko was a part of that family to Sokka, whether Zuko realized it or not.

Zuko presses play on the movie as both of them finish half of their treat.

\---

'We made it to the first sex scene' Sokka thinks, he looks over at Zuko who's a little too into it. "Bruh this is lame" Sokka scoffs at the movie.

"Speak for yourself," Zuko states quietly, still entranced by the movie.

Sokka glances down at Zuko's waist, as he shifts to cover his bulge. "No way," he laughs, "deadass, this does it for you, doesn't it?"

"Wha- No!" Zuko exclaims in a rush to defend himself. Zuko quickly grabs a pillow to cover himself. Sokka moves the plate to the side table, and moves towards Zuko and snatches the pillow.

"I knew it!" Sokka laughs at the boy.

"You know nothing!" Zuko punches Sokka in the shoulder, making Sokka fall almost on top of Zuko, catching himself by putting his hands around Zuko's head. They both blush, but remain silent.

"Uh-" Zuko begins to say but is cut off by Sokka slamming his lips onto Zuko's own. Reluctant at first, but when Zuko doesn't break the kiss, he pushes onto him harder.

Sokka stops himself, and Zuko looks at him confused. "Why'd you stop?" Zuko smiles at him.

"Do you want me to continue?" Sokka smirks at the man below him. Zuko nods and Sokka immediately slams his lips onto him, this time more passionately. His lips make their way down his neck, achieving a moan from Zuko. He rushes to cover his mouth, and Sokka holds his hand down.

"Don't play shy now." Sokka grins, perfectly aware of what he's doing to him. Zuko whimpers and pushes upwards onto Sokka craving friction.

A loud sound comes from the movie, and they both remember the movie is still on. Sokka backs off from Zuko after the distraction disrupted the mood.

"I think, uh I'm going to go to bed actually." Zuko says as he gets up and goes to his room across the apartment from the living room.

Sokka turns off the TV, and wishes he could turn himself off too. "Damn, I hope I didn't just ruin everything" He says to himself and gets into his bed. He lays in bed for an hour when he hears a knock on his door.

"Sokka, can I come in?" Zuko asks, opening the door when he hears a yes.

"What's up?" Sokka asks as if nothing just happened between the two.

"I'm sorry for pushing myself on you..." Sokka shakes his head immediately.

"If you remember I was the one on top of you." Zuko blushes at the thought. Sokka on top of him, again.

"You know I might need a refresher," Zuko states boldly. Sokka walks up to him, faces staring at each other. Sokka's breath on Zuko's neck, he closes the gap and kisses him. The only light in the room shining on them, as Zuko pushes Sokka onto the bed.

Sokka pulls Zuko's shirt over his head in a motion that Zuko could tell he's done before. Zuko straddles him moving his hips with Sokka's movements. Sokka takes his own top off, and continues kissing Zuko making his way down until he's not able to go any further and flips Zuko on his back below his own body.

Sokka looks at Zuko admiring his qualities, everything about the boy was beautiful, including the scars he had. "You're gorgeous." Sokka says, making Zuko turn red again.

"You're just saying that to get in my pants." Zuko says jokingly.

"So what if I am? Do you not want me to blow you?" Zuko looks up at him shocked, but knows he's not wrong.

"Please do that!" Zuko says quickly in a whimper.

"Do what?" Sokka says teasingly as he grinds his hand against his dick.

"Fuck Sokka! You know, don't make me say it."

"I don't know what you're suggesting." Sokka says as he pulls off Zuko's fragile body.

"Please blow me, Sokka, please." Zuko begs.

"Now that, I can do that." Sokka pulls his pants down, revealing how hard Zuko truly is.

Sokka teases his tip with his fingers as he licks up and down his shaft. Damn, how many times has he done this before, Zuko thinks as he starts moaning a ridiculous amount. Sokka groans against Zuko's cock, making Zuko twitch. Sokka engulfs Zuko, taking him in quickly. Using his hand to make up for what he can't fit in his mouth.

He can tell Zuko's getting close so Sokka comes to a stop.

"What's that for?" Zuko exclaims desperately.

"You're so needy." Sokka smirks.

"Sokka, I want you in me." He whimpers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes please!"

Sokka pulls down his pants and gets lube from his nightstand. He pushes his legs apart and lubes up his fingers, entering one for now. Zuko begins panting as Sokka pumps into him slowly.

"More, please," Zuko barely spits out. Sokka obliges to his wishes and enters another finger.

"You're so hot, baby." It takes everything in Sokka not to stroke his own dick, but he knows if he waits it will be worth it, and boy it is.

He enters another finger and after a few more pumps Zuko seems ready for Sokka.

"Sokka, I'm ready." Sokka pulls his fingers out, lubes his dick, and teases Zuko with his tip and then pushes into him. Both of them moaning into the air as Sokka slowly moves his hips into Zuko.

Sokka hovers the top of his body over Zuko as he speeds up his pace.

"Please touch yourself for me," Sokka demands and Zuko eagerly strokes himself.

Sokka begins to speed up and so does Zuko's strokes.

"Oh fuck, Sokka I'm gonna.." Zuko can barely breathe out any words as Sokka humps at a life-altering pace.

"Cum with me." Zuko moans louder than before and clenches around Sokka, and that's all it takes to send them both over the edge. Zuko cums first and it sends Sokka into ecstasy. He cums deep inside of Zuko and collapses to the side of him.

Both breathless as they lay beside each other, and fall asleep. They know they're going to have to talk about this. But that's for another time.


End file.
